


Remember My Embrace

by In_Much_Stress



Series: Enders and Brines [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I figured I'd give them more content to fume about, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Song: I Will Be There (The Count of Monte Cristo), come bark at this nice and juicy tree, mentioned - Freeform, screeching our lungs out, since there's an Anti lurking around this tag, so here you mangy mutt, until your lungs are even emptier than your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: The job of a General can be grieving.KEEP IN MIND that this was made for us, shippers, and us only and you should not show this to either CC unless given clear and enthusiastic consent. Also, if you're gonna waste your time telling me to stop, I want you to think for a second and go find something to do with your life, because you ain't righteous and you sure ain't protecting anyone, Anti.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Enders and Brines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946374
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	Remember My Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy!! Managed to finish before the site's maintenance, whooohoo~! If you're wondering why I didn't post this as a chapter of the last one, it's because I want to bury that... "essay" in the depths of the tag, so yeah~!
> 
> I WIll Be There from The Count of Monte Cristo

When he accepted the position of General, Wilbur had expected many things.

To be in love with a wanted man definitely wasn’t in his list.

But, then again, when he fell, Dream was only a man much like him, living his life in the great nation of L’manburg. Only a man surrounded by secrets, but filled with kindness. Only a man that was hard not to love.

And now, that man is a fugitive, accused of unspeakable crimes.

There is no way Dream did it.

Wilbur knows Dream, he knows the man wouldn’t do that. Such a sickening offense wouldn’t even pass through the blonde’s mind, even in the most dire situations.

But the word of a General weighs little compared to the words of President Jschlatt, who energetically assures the people of L’manburg that the traitor will face the consequences of his actions when he is found. That his head shall be presented as an example of Justice. That there will be no forgiveness in their broken hearts for the traitor’s offense.

What a load of bullshit.

How can no one see the malicious glint in his eyes? The sharp edges of his smirk? The calculated tone behind his passionate words?

General Wilbur feels a deep rage burning inside him, feeding off of the indignation with the actions of his peers, who immediately turn their backs to the man who has given them a land to thrive and to call home.

Traitors, all of them.

And so is he, he feels, for he still stands here, a few steps away from the President, eyes hard as steel. His wish is to tear the man apart, to yell at the people accepting his lies, to run away from the claustrophobic walls surrounding their small nation—walls that once brought him  _ pride and safety—.  _ To go look for the man holding his heart.

The gift he had gotten the blonde days ago burns inside his breast pocket. It’s a small dagger—a rather old fashioned thing now with the enchanted swords and crossbows—with a simplistic but practical design. The hilt is made of iron and gold, with a streak of lapis lazuli—to facilitate and potentialize enchantments—and the blade is so sharp it can cut a hair string, runes of love and protection embedded on it. Dream would appreciate it, since the smallness means he could carry it at all times, and he would understand the purpose of the gift as soon as his eyes met the runes, as Dream has an almost inhuman facility in reading runes.

A confession.

A tentative step towards a hopeful future together.

A future they will now never have.

Not unless Dream is proven innocent.

And the only way to do so is to dig around the den of villains working behind the scenes, led by President Jschlatt.

So Wilbur stays.

Lets the dagger and the promises it carries burn his skin through the fabric of his clothes.

Allows his face to fall into deceitful neutrality.

Drowns his breaking heart in the memories of Dream.

Buries his feelings of betrayal and hypocrisy.

The job of a General can be grieving.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
